Love Between A Demon And A Miko!
by Kagome-Vixen
Summary: Cold-hearted Sesshomaru had just killed Rin accidentally, and decided that he wouldn't ever confind himself to another person, but then he met the equally cold-hearted Kikyo. What'll happen? Inu and Kagome? Oh, this is a totally different love story...
1. Prolouge: Accident

Prologue:

"I've had enough of this nonsense. Die." Sesshoumaru pointed Tokijin at the big demon that dared to challenge him.

Tokijin glowed a bright, yellowish color, and it started to form lightning bolts aimed at it's opponent. At the exact same time however, a little girl came up and stood in front of Sesshoumaru, waving and smiling, saying, "Look, Lord Sesshoumaru, I found a…………..eeeekkkk!" The girl screamed as the lightning bolts came shooting towards her and the demon. The next second, both the little girl and the demon lay dead.

Sesshoumaru lowered Tokijin, slightly shocked at what he did. Jaken stood behind Sesshoumaru, finally keeping his mouth shut. Sesshoumaru walked slowly up to the little girl, wondering if she's really dead.

_Of course she's dead,_ thought Sesshoumaru. No one can survive when being exposed to the great Tokijin.

"Um, m'Lord?" Jaken asked timidly, staring at the lifeless girl.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked with no feelings.

"Um," Jaken cleared his throat. "Well, can't you use...the Tensaiga (A/N: Sry, don't know how to spell it!) to revive her?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Jaken some more, then turned his attention back on the little girl. _No, I'm not going to use the Tensaiga on her. I can't believe that I actually was showing a little bit of my emotions for this girl. No, I'm not going to ever sink so low as...my little worthless half-demon brother. I'm not going to have another mortal companion, nor will I ever show feelings towards one so lowly_. Sesshoumaru thought, despising himself for a little while.

"No Jaken. I don't know how you even thought of something so foolish as that." And with that, Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking away, Jaken scrambling behind him.

"Goodbye….Rin." Sesshoumaru said, where not even Jaken could hear him.


	2. Chapter 1: A Mortal's Appearence

Hi! This is the next chapter.........

To most of the ppl who reviewed (cuz most of ya'll said basically the same thing): Yeah, I had to make Rin die, it's part of the "plot". Sesshoumaru supposedly doesn't want to be with a mortal ever again, but you'll see............you'll see.

To Meepit (if you're still reading this story): What are you complaining about? Is it b/c of the Sess/Kikyo pairing? I wrote this story upon my little sister's and my friend's request: to write a love story that totally original, and not a Inu/Kag pairing, so I thought I was being creative with a Sess/Kikyo pairing. If you don't like this story, I'm sorry to hear that, but oh well....................

Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz R&R to this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M'Lord?" Jaken asked timidly. He thought to himself, _lately Lord Sesshoumaru has been very quiet. I bet it's because of that foolish girl's death. He's been quiet ever since we left that young girl's body at the place where she perished_.

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken and kept on walking. Jaken decided not to pester Sesshoumaru anymore.

"Jaken, I don't want to hear anymore about that annoying little girl. This is your last warning." Sesshouamru didn't even glance at Jaken.

"Um...yes m'Lord!" Jaken agreed quickly.

They kept on walking for a while, until Sesshoumaru stopped. Sesshoumaru glanced around at his surroundings, then slowly put his hand on Tokijin.

"What....what is it m'Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Show yourself!" Sesshoumaru called out.

A figure walked out from behind a tree. The figure's hair blew in the wind, and she held her bow at the ready.

Sesshoumaru took away his hand from his sword. _That girl, I've seen her somewhere, but where_? Sesshoumaru asked himself.

The girl lowered her bow, curious as to what the demon that stood before her was going to do.

"What do you want from me?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly to the girl that he recognized as a mortal.

The girl smiled her odd little half-smile before answering. "I know you are the elder brother of Inu Yasha. Tell me, do you wish to kill him?"

Sesshoumaru answered, "Of course, it's common knowledge to everyone, including him that I want him dead."

The girl smiled again, and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Sesshoumaru looked over her once, then said, "No, but I do know that you are a mortal, which is exactly why I'm not going to waste anymore of my time with you." Sesshoumaru starts to walk away, but the girl called out (a little desperately), "Wait Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru paused, then asked slowly, "What is it now?"

"I wish to join forces with you so that we can kill Inu Yasha together." The girl said confidently.

Sesshoumaru recalled the recent incidents of how the last time he got too close to a mortal and when she died. "Don't try and kid yourself. I'll never join forces with a mortal, so you're just wasting your time. Kill Inu Yasha by yourself, if you can that is."

Sesshoumaru started to walk away again.

This time, the girl ran up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his kimono. "Just listen to me, will you?!?" She nearly yelled.

Sesshoumaru wondered why was the girl so desperate in getting his attention, but he listened nonetheless.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked again.

"I already told you, I only know that you're a mortal." Sesshoumaru replied quite coldly.

"I'm the priestess who shot and pinned Inu Yasha to the Sacred Tree 50 years ago. He betrayed me which led to my death, and I wish to kill him now."

"Ah...." Sesshoumaru began, realization hitting him. "You're the "great" priestess Kikyo. Of course, Kikyo, the worthless miko that my dear little brother fell in love with 50 years ago. I know you now. Hm, I'm not so sure if I still want to join forces with you. It'd be an interesting thing to watch my brother's face when he sees us together, but I don't want to be with a mortal all the same." Sesshoumaru said with no emotion at all.

"Damn it! Why can't you understand why I need a demon to help me?!?" Kikyo yelled.

"If it bothers you so much, I'll allow you to be with me. But I won't guarantee your safety, I won't rescue you if you get kidnapped, nor will I try and save you in risking my life. Got that mortal?" Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Yes, and I assure you, I don't need your help in saving me. I can handle myself just fine." Kikyo said calmly, her steam lowering now that Sesshoumaru allowed her to join his "team".

Sesshoumaru kept on walking without glancing at Kikyo to see if she's following. Kikyo did indeed follow, a slow smile creeping up on her face as she worked out her plan.

Jaken couldn't believe what his master just did. _Th…th…this cannot be_!_ Why in 7 hells did Lord Sesshoumaru allow this mortal to be with us_?_ Has Lord Sesshoumaru lost his mind_? Jaken was deep in thought.

"We will stop here and rest for the night." Sesshoumaru said, standing in front of a fairly small cave. Sesshoumaru glanced once at Kikyo, then proceeded to walk in the cave. Jaken followed his master, motioning Ah and Un (A/N: Is that their name? If not, plz tell me!), the two-headed dragon, to come inside. Kikyo came in last, settling herself on one side of the cave. Sesshoumaru picked a spot in the cave farthest away from Kikyo. Kikyo noticed this, but didn't make any comment about it. She sighed softly, and drifted off to sleep. After awhile, Jaken and Ah and Un fell asleep, leaving Sesshoumaru the only one awake. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kikyo, then looked outside into the night sky. It was a new moon tonight, which meant Inu Yasha would be a mortal. Sesshoumaru couldn't care less. He absolutely despised his younger brother with his un-pure blood of his.

Looking back at Kikyo, Sesshoumaru wondered why did Inu Yasha betray the one he loved. (A/N: In this story, Sess doesn't know about the whole betraying story!) This was the one thing that Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out. Inu Yasha wasn't the type of guy to betray a woman he loved. Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyo some more. She stirred in her sleep, a frown coming across her face. Kikyo's eyes opened slowly, and she stared at Sesshoumaru for a while, and he stared back with no feelings. Kikyo could see his eyes held no emotion, and she asked curiously, "What are you staring at?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, and said, "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Hm." Kikyo closed her eyes again, and was asleep soon enough.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyo some more, wondering what was that queasy feeling he had in his stomach. He decided to disregard that feeling, and was soon asleep after awhile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's it for this chapter! I made it longer, but I still think it's too short..................anyways, I hope you liked it, and plz review! Until next time, sayanoora!


	3. Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's Sad Little Tale

Sry guys for not updating sooner! I was so caught up in reading other ppl's fanfiction's that I forgot to update mine! ::Sweatdrop:: Heh, anyways, hope you like this chapter, it's longer!!!!! Yea! ::Smiles and cheers, running around the room::

To **Maryol**: Yeah, totally! A lot of my friends think that Sess and Kikyo are a really good pair! You're so not alone in this world! I also think that Sess and Kikyo are a good pair! ::Winks::

And to everyone who's been asking me: Yes, this **_is_** a Kik/Sess story! Inu and Kag will not be mentioned a whole lot!!! They will come and go in my story, but this is mainly about Kik and Sess!!!!!

Okay, now enough chatting, more reading! Plz R&R!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo opened her eyes, and saw that she was the only one in the cave where they slept. She got up, and walked outside. The sun was shining brightly, and Sesshoumaru was sitting by a campfire, watching Jaken cook some fresh meat. Kikyo sighed in relief; almost thinking that Sesshoumaru had abandoned her and didn't hold up to his promise. Kikyo sat down on the opposite side of Sesshoumaru, looking intently at him. Sesshoumaru didn't look at her; he just looked in the fire, as if it was something very interesting. Kikyo found this somewhat amusing and smiled at the sight of it.

"M'Lord, the meat is ready!" Jaken cried out, taking the meat off the stick that it has been roasting on. Jaken took some meat and gave it to Sesshoumaru. Jaken then hesitated, then asked timidly, "Um, m'Lord? What shall I do with the rest of it?" Jaken stole a glance at Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru saw where Jaken was looking. "I suppose we should give Kikyo some. We wouldn't want her to starve now, would we?" Sesshoumaru replied.

Jaken held out some meat to Kikyo. Kikyo glanced at it, then said, "I don't eat human meat, unlike Sesshoumaru over there."

"Jaken, go find a rabbit for "Lady" Kikyo." Sesshoumaru said, emotionlessly.

"Aye, m'Lord!" Jaken scrambled off, doing as his master wished.

Kikyo sat still, staring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to talk.

15 minutes later, Jaken came back with a dead rabbit and started cooking the rabbit. After it was roasted, Jaken gave it to Kikyo. She thanked him politely, and ate some, not feeling very hungry.

Sesshoumaru got up. "Come on Jaken, we're leaving."

Kikyo got up too. She now realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to address her very often. Walking along, she wondered why was Sesshoumaru's heart was so cold. Even Inu Yasha's heart wasn't that cold. Kikyo frowned at the very thought of Inu Yasha. She shook her head, knowing that Inu Yasha was in love with Kagome, not her. Still, it enraged her that she got to Inu Yasha first, but her reincarnation was the one who kept Inu Yasha's heart. Inu Yasha was too naïve to realize it, but he was falling for Kagome more and more, and soon, his heart will be imprisoned, and he'll be helpless against her.

Sesshoumaru automatically put his hand on the sword Tokijin at the same time when Kikyo felt a strong demonic aura. Kikyo readied her bow and arrow while Sesshoumaru pointed Tokijin at the place where he sniffed the demon scent and where Kikyo felt the demonic aura coming from. A huge, scaly, green demon that resembled a dragon shot out and headed straight for Kikyo. She shot an arrow, and it slowed the demon down, but didn't kill it. When Kikyo got another arrow ready, she was too late, the demon grabbed her and squeezed her, hoping that he could squeeze the life out of her. Kikyo struggled, knowing that if she didn't do something, she'll surely die. Unexpectedly, the demon let her go. Kikyo fell on the ground, gasping for air. She looked up, and saw Sesshoumaru slashing the demon with his powerful sword. A few seconds later, the demon was dead.

Kikyo stood up, looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put his sword back in his sash (A/N: is that what that thing is called, that wraps around the person's waist and is usually worn with a kimono?) and kept on walking as if nothing happened.

"Thank you, for saving me." Kikyo caught up with Sesshoumaru and thanked him.

"I didn't kill the demon to save you," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Then you should've waited to kill the demon until the demon killed me." Kikyo replied coolly.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer; he just kept on walking. Jaken followed Sesshoumaru, and glanced at Kikyo oddly. Kikyo smiled a little, and soon followed Sesshoumaru too.

Night has fallen, and Sesshoumaru was staring into the flames of the fire, lost in thought. Kikyo watched him, wondering what can a cold-hearted demon be thinking of. Jaken was off finding fresh human meat for Sesshoumaru and a rabbit for Kikyo.

"Tell me, why do you seek my help?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked Kikyo out of the blue.

"Well," Kikyo began. "I need someone stronger than me to help me kill Inu Yasha, not to mention my reincarnation Kagome. Inu Yasha has friends now, and I admit that I cannot fight them all at once. I knew I had to seek help, and I remembered that Inu Yasha had an older brother. Surely I thought that Inu Yasha's older brother would want to kill Inu Yasha, especially when Inu Yasha has the Tetsusaiga. I'll make a deal with you, Sesshoumaru. If you help me kill Inu Yasha, you can have the Tetsusaiga. After that, I'll leave you to go to Hell."

Sesshoumaru was still staring at the fire, silent for a moment. Then he asked, "Why would you want to go to Hell? Why not just stay among the living and start a new life?"

Kikyo looked away. "There has been many people already that are suspicious of me. Only the children aren't afraid of me. I fear that I cannot live with the living, for I'll be driven out of their village with nowhere else to go."

"There's another reason, is there not?" Sesshoumaru glanced up for the first time and stared at Kikyo.

Kikyo met his eyes, and for a split second, she felt as though she can truly trust him, unlike Inu Yasha. "Yes," Kikyo said slowly. "There is another reason. I...........I.......I'm still in love with.......him." Kikyo spoke softly.

Sesshoumaru felt sorry for Kikyo, and was surprised at his emotions. _Why does this woman make me feel emotions for her_? _I feel as though I can trust her, and she won't hurt me. Either way, I got to get her away from me before my emotions get out of control_. Sesshoumaru glared at Kikyo, but he was unaware that his eyes held sadness.

Kikyo smiled at Sesshoumaru. "There's a story hidden deep in your heart. Care to tell me?"

Sesshoumaru was startled. "How......"

"It's obvious, isn't it? You've been trying to hide your emotions ever since this big incident had happened to you, and that incident is the cause for you to absolutely despise mortals."

Sesshoumaru glared at Kikyo once again, cursing in his mind for having her read into his very soul. "Very well. If it makes you any happier, I'll tell you what happened."

Kikyo said, "Fine by me."

Sesshoumaru hesitated, not believing that he's about to tell a woman he barely knows something that he has never told anyone. "A few years ago, I was very different from what I am now. Believe it or not, I was..........nicer." Sesshoumaru paused, as if daring Kikyo to laugh. Kikyo didn't, however, and Sesshoumaru continued. "I was protecting a village from a demon, and after four days, I killed the demon, but had cuts and bruises all over me. I tried to get away, so the villagers won't see me in that condition. Halfway into the forest, I was stopped by a young woman, and she claimed to be a healer. She led me to her home and healed me there. I thanked her for her kindness, and she asked for me to stay at her home for a couple of weeks. I held no complaints, I felt as thought I...........I loved her." Sesshoumaru's eyes became hidden underneath his bangs. He felt foolish and weak, telling a dead miko his story. "This is pointless." Sesshoumaru got up, and started walking towards the forest.

"Wait!" Kikyo ran up and caught Sesshoumaru. "Don't stop there, what happened?" she asked. "I promise I won't tell anyone this, and I won't laugh at you, or think anything different about you than I do now."

Sesshoumaru looked into Kikyo's dark eyes that held little life in them. He sighed in defeat, and sat on the forest's floor. "Very well."

Kikyo settled herself across from Sesshoumaru, and started to listen.

"Days passed by, and I was falling for her, there was no doubt about it. The problem was, she seemed as though she didn't realize I was in love with her. Two weeks passed by, and I saw a handsome and rich man flirting with her. I became enraged, and killed the man on the spot. The beautiful woman was afraid, and I was ashamed for killing a man in front of her. Nonetheless, she still allowed me to stay in her home. After one more week, I started having desires for her; I wanted her to be mine. I held myself back for only three days. After that third day, I grabbed her, not being able to contain myself anymore. I told her how I loved her, and how I wanted her to be all mine and only mine. She looked confused for a while, and I started kissing her. I kissed her, taking her clothes off in the process. She tried to squirm away, asking me what in the world was I doing. I stopped, and looked at her. Her eyes held so much confusion. I ran off, into the forest. I thought if I gave her some time to think, she'll eventually come back to me. I waited for two months, and then I couldn't stand it any longer. I went back to the village where she was living in. I went into her home without knocking. She greeted me in the usual way, as if she forgotten the whole thing. I asked her if she'd be my mate. She was startled, and started laughing a little. I asked what's so funny, and she told me that she was in love with another man, and that she was going to marry him three days from now. I thought it was all a trick, so I went off again to let myself think. I came back tomorrow, again not knocking on her door. I couldn't find her, but I followed her sweet scent into her room. Her door was closed, and I peeked through a crack in the wooden door. There she was, smiling, but with another man. She had no clothes on, and neither did he. He was kissing her, running his hands down her body. He started kissing her neck, then trailing his mouth to her breast. I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't believe that she wasn't kidding when she told me she was in love with someone else. I was enraged. I slashed the door open and killed the man. The young woman I loved screamed, and took her and dragged her into the forest. I took her to a cave, yelling at her that she only belonged to me. She tried escaping many times, but I wouldn't let her. After a couple of days, she told me that I was heartless, cruel, and that she'll never love me. With that, she took a dagger and plunged it into her throat. I never knew that she hated me so much that she'll kill herself rather than live with me. I was filled with hatred for mortals on that day, but not until after I felt sorrow. She was the first woman I loved after all, and I couldn't help but weep and mourn for her. I made a decision to not ever fall for those kinds of emotions again. About a 6 months ago, I met Rin, and she showed me that it was okay to at least feel affections for someone. But when she died, I snapped back to reality, cursing at myself for falling for worthless emotions again. Now you came along, and I guarantee that I won't fall for these damn emotions again!" Sesshoumaru eyes flashed with anger.

Kikyo just blinked at him, feeling sorry for him. "You poor soul. You're just lost. You lost your first love, and then you lost what could've been like a daughter to you. You aren't feeling hatred; you're feeling sadness for the ones you loved. You refuse to admit that you're sad, so that sadness in you, you turned it into hatred."  
"What will you know about me?!" Sesshoumaru spat at Kikyo.

"You're not that much different from Inu Yasha." Kikyo simply said. "I understand him to an extent, and so I understand you. I'll be going back to the campfire now, to get some sleep. Kikyo walked back to the campfire without glancing back.

Sesshoumaru stared after her, then looked up into the stars. _Does she really understand how I feel_? _Can she tell me how I truly feel and not make a fool out of me_? Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the campfire.

When he got back, he saw Kikyo lying down under a tree, sleeping peacefully. Sesshoumaru sat across from her, on the other side of the fire. Jaken came back, huffing and puffing.

"M'Lord! I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't find a close village, so I walked for a long time looking for one. Please forgive me for bringing you a late dinner." Jaken bowed down to Sesshoumaru, setting a human and a small rabbit beside him.

Sesshoumaru picked up a rock and threw it at Jaken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, that's not really what I wanted the ending to be like, but oh well. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen next, I'll b glad to hear it! I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to update soon! (Note: keyword is **try**!)


	4. Chapter 3: Tying Up Loose Ends

Days passed uneventfully, with the exception of Sesshoumaru having that feeling inside him that he doesn't know what it is. He kept on glancing at Kikyo ever so often, and found himself staring at her from time to time. Kikyo was aware of this, and thought of it as amusing. She wondered if she could help turn Sesshoumaru's cold heart into something more gentle. She suspected that she couldn't, knowing how she failed trying to turn Inu Yasha's heart. Speaking of Inu Yasha................

"Get ready." Sesshoumaru spoke, wielding Tokijin.

Kikyo sensed a demonic aura, and a young miko's power. She knew that Inu Yasha was close by, and so was Kagome, Inu Yasha love and her reincarnation and enemy. Jaken looked around nervously.

Inu Yasha walked out of a forest, with Kagome. Kagome and Inu Yasha seemed to be in a fight, Inu Yasha was muttering to himself, and Kagome looked like she was ready to explode.

"If you're going to be like that, FINE! I'M GOING HOME, BAKA!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. "And another thing, **SIT!!!!!!!!**" Kagome yelled the last word.

Inu Yasha slammed to the ground, leaving a fairly large hole in the ground. "Stupid girl..." Inu Yasha muttered in the ground, unheard.

Kagome gasped, finally noticing Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha looked up as soon as the spell wore off, and jumped up, ready to fight, and holding the Tetsusaiga.

"What brings you here, Sesshoumaru? And where is that little mortal girl that follows you around, huh? Did she run away cause she thought you stink as hell?" Inu Yasha smirked. "And now you got yourself another companion..." Inu Yasha glanced at Kikyo, unable to say any more. Jaken backed away to where Ah and Un were standing, knowing a fight was coming and didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"Silence fool. I'm not here to chat. It's time for you to die." Sesshoumaru ran to Inu Yasha with lighting speed, and struck Inu Yasha once with Tokijin. Meanwhile, Kikyo glared at Kagome, despising everything about her.

"It's hard to believe that you're my reincarnation......" Kikyo started.

"And it's hard to believe that Inu Yasha fell in love with you!" Kagome interrupted, shouting.

Kikyo got out her bow and arrow, aiming it for Kagome. Kagome automatically reached behind to her quiver, trying to get an arrow. When her hand felt nothing, she realized that she didn't bring her bow and quiver of arrows, and cursed at herself.

Kikyo smiled, pointing the arrow at the young miko. "It's seems that you don't have your bow and arrows. No matter, I'll make sure that you won't have to ever remember to bring it, for you'll die today!" Kikyo shot an arrow, aiming right for Kagome. Kagome barely dodged it, the arrow scratching her on her cheek. Kikyo shot another arrow, this time piercing Kagome in her right arm. Kagome staggered back, clutching her arm.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried out, and got a punch in the stomach from Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha ignored the pain, and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inu Yasha asked hurriedly.

"Don't worry about me, Inu Yasha, I'm OK." Kagome replied, kneeling on the ground, still clutching her right arm.

Inu Yasha turned around, facing Kikyo. "Kikyo, you know that I loved you fifty years ago, and I don't care what you think, but it's the truth. Now though, you've changed, and all you want is to see me die. That's not the Kikyo I fell in love with, so I'll kill you with no regrets." Inu Yasha charged at Kikyo, anger in his eyes.

"You'll pay for hurting Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inu Yasha flexed his claws, aiming it for Kikyo. Kikyo stood her ground, looking fearlessly at Inu Yasha. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha arm, and yanked him back.

"Silly half-breed, pay attention to me." Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Inu Yasha, poison coming out of his hand and into Inu Yasha veins. "This will be your last day to experience my poison claws. I hope you do well in Hell."

Inu Yasha grimaced at the pain, and tried to get away from Sesshoumaru, but couldn't. He was growing weaker by the minute. Kagome ran to Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out. "Let go of him, Sesshoumaru!"

"Ka...go...me..." Inu Yasha said, his voice barely above a whisper. ......any.....closer....." Inu Yasha collapsed to the ground, unable to say any more, and Sesshoumaru let go of him.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

Kagome kneeled down next to Inu Yasha, gently shaking him. "Inu Yasha, can you hear me? Please, say something Inu Yasha, please!" Kagome burst out crying.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Inu Yasha, then at Kagome, feeling no emotions at all. "Come, Kikyo." Sesshoumaru said, and turned his back to a crying Kagome and an unconscious Inu Yasha.

"But, what about Kagome?!" Kikyo asked angrily. "I want to kill her too!" Kikyo glared at Kagome.

"We'll kill both of them another day, not now. Let's just think of today's fight as a warm-up. Now come on, unless you prefer to be left here." Sesshoumaru started walking, leaving an angry miko behind. She got up, and sighed._ Well, I guess I will eventually see Inu Yasha dead_. Kikyo thought to herself. She started following Sesshoumaru. Jaken also followed, dragging Ah and Un with him.

When Kikyo finally caught up with him, she asked him, "Why didn't you let us finish them off? They were as good as dead. Why leave them there when we could've killed them both by now?!"

Sesshoumaru kept on walking, not saying anything, nor looking at Kikyo.

"Say something, will you?!?" Kikyo yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't speak to Lord Sesshoumaru like that, you ungrateful mortal!" Jaken said, pointing his two-headed staff at Kikyo.

"Jaken, lower your staff now." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Jaken did, apologizing to Sesshoumaru at the same time.

"I have my own reasons as to why I didn't allow both of us to kill Inu Yasha and Kagome. I won't tell you now, maybe later. Right now though, I'd prefer it if you would be quiet." Sesshoumaru glared at Kikyo as if daring her to speak. Kikyo didn't say anything at all. Jaken walked quietly, wondering what got his Lord so worked up.

They walked for miles, a stony silence between the three. Sesshoumaru was uneasy, he didn't like it how it was so quiet. He had an urge to start a conversation with Kikyo. Sesshoumaru shook his head, not knowing what he's thinking.

Before he could stop himself, he asked Kikyo, "So, exactly how long are you going to stay with me?"

"Depends. How soon are you going to let me kill Inu Yasha and Kagome?" Kikyo shot back.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo, his eyes flickering like flames. "Oh...soon; maybe in a few days. Hmm, or how about maybe in two weeks or so?"

Kikyo looked straight back at Sesshoumaru. "If you want me to stay that long with you, fine by me. Otherwise, I advise you to allow us to kill Inu Yasha and Kagome as quickly as possible."

Sesshoumaru looked away from Kikyo. For once, it looked as though Sesshoumaru couldn't make up his mind. He looked at the ground. "I'll tell you when we'll go to kill those worthless people. You'll know soon enough...."

Jaken thought, _what is going on with Sesshoumaru? Lately, all Sesshoumaru do is think a whole lot to himself and act very strangely_. _I wonder....does this have anything to do with that despicable miko_??

"Jaken, hurry up or be left behind." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Uh...yes m'Lord!" Jaken ran up to Sesshoumaru. _Nope, it's still the same Sesshoumaru..._

"Well..." Kikyo tried to start a conversation. Never in her life has she ever felt so uneasy. She wanted so badly to talk to him, but just didn't know how, or what to talk about.

"Well what?" Sesshoumaru asked, a little annoyance in his voice.

Kikyo shot a glance at Sesshoumaru. "Hm. With that intolerable attitude of yours you might as well forget I said anything." Kikyo glanced away, secretly shocked at what she said.

"Fine. I have no use of talking anyways." Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly.

Jaken looked from Kikyo to his Lord. He knew something was amiss, they were both acting very strangely, as though both of them say that they don't want to be with each other, but seem like at the same time they do. Jaken shook his head. _I've gotta stop thinking a lot..._ Jaken sighed.

Poor Jaken................

**A/N**: I'm ssssssssssoooooooo sry that this chapter is short, it's just that I'm so busy with hw and stuff. I'll try to udpate as much as I can!!!!!!! I hope u liked this chapter, plz review!!!!!!


	5. Can It Be?

Hi! Sorry, I'm so busy with hw!

**KIKYO-ROCKS**: Hmmm, that's not a bad idea, maybe I'll do that!

**Kikyo17**: You'll find out if they die......sooner or l8er.....maybe I'll decide on a vote........hmmm..........

**Sweet Ruby Moon**: I guess in this fanfiction Kikyo will be very mean to Kagome then!

Ok, plz R & R! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo woke up again for the seventh time that night. She quickly looked at Sesshoumaru, which she did every single time she woke up that night. She felt as though Sesshoumaru was watching her, but every time she glanced at him, he wasn't looking at her; he seemed to be sleeping. Kikyo sighed. _What is wrong with him_? She thought miserably. She just couldn't figure that Sesshoumaru out. She wanted to know him more, but he didn't seem interested in talking to her.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes closed, pretending he was asleep. He couldn't figure his self out either. He didn't know why he kept on staring at Kikyo, then quickly pretending to be asleep as soon as she woke up. Why was he staring at her? Was she really that beautiful? Wait, Kikyo, beautiful? What in the world...? Sesshoumaru knew something in his mind was just whacked out. He gotta get away from her. He stood up quickly. Kikyo looked at him suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Somewhere where you aren't." Sesshoumaru snapped at her.

Kikyo stood up, enraged. "I thought we had a deal!" She yelled, waking up Jaken and Ah and Un.

"Well, the deal's off." Sesshoumaru replied coolly at her.

Kikyo was furious. She could not believe him! Just when she thought he was something else, he proved her wrong!

"Ugh, I can't stand you!" Kikyo spat at Sesshoumaru, shaking with anger.

"Good, then don't follow me." Sesshoumaru sneered at her, whipping around and walking briskly out of the forest that they were sleeping in. Jaken ran after his Lord, pulling Ah and Un with him, looking back uncertainly at Kikyo. She glared at him, which made him run faster.

"How did it come to this?!?" Kikyo cried out, falling to the ground on her knees.

She sobbed in her arms, acting like a broken-hearted teenager.

Sesshoumaru could hear her crying, and almost turned back, but stopped himself in time. _What am I thinking? Turning back to her, just to comfort her, I can almost amuse myself_. Sesshoumaru walked back out of the forest.

Kikyo lifted up her head, sobbing all the same. _I just can't believe it_. Kikyo thought_. I lost another man again....wait, lost another man?! I never liked Sesshoumaru to begin with_! Kikyo started arguing with herself. How ludicrous, Sesshoumaru is a full demon, I would never allow myself to fall in love with a full demon!! This is absurd, her mind is poisoned by being around a demon. She wouldn't allow herself to get close to anyone remotely like a demon, whether it's a full demon or half-demon. Kikyo's visage softened when she thought of the word half-demon.

"Inu Yasha..." she spoke softly into the night. "Where are you?"

Inu Yasha sat in a tree, looking out in the night sky. Kagome was asleep, her head leaning against his shoulders. Kagome had put gauze all over his wounds, but he didn't care about the pain now. He had only one thing in his mind.

"Kikyo..." he whispered, gazing into the stars.

Kikyo sighed. She was laying out in the open meadow. For some strange reason, her heart wasn't interested in Inu Yasha. She didn't know what her heart wanted, but it was calling out to her. She looked up at the moon, hoping it had some answers for her.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was angrily walking far away from Kikyo, and all Jaken could do was run as fast as his little legs can carry and huff along. Sesshoumaru's face was in a grimace, and the only thing he was thinking of was to get as far away as possible from Kikyo. _That little....she'll regret ever coming to me. I'll kill her once and for all...._ Sesshoumaru shook his head_. No, I don't want to kill her, I....I..._ Sesshoumaru looked up at this same moon Kikyo was looking up to. _Kami, tasukete...._

Jaken looked up to his great lord. "Um, m'Lord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even glance at Jaken. "Don't say another word Jaken."

"Uh, yes m'Lord!" Jaken said hurridly, then remembered that Sesshoumaru told him not to say anything.

Sesshoumaru sighed, then sat down under a tree. "Jaken," he began.

"What is it, m'Lord?" Jaken asked, worried.

"What do you think of Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru questioned Jaken.

"Um..." Jaken didn't want to get himself in deep water, but he told the truth anyway. "She is a total waste a time, an ungrateful miko that is disgusting."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "So Jaken, from your point of view, how much do you think I like Kikyo?"

Jaken was stunned. His great Lord was asking him such a personal question? Oh, Jaken was afraid that his answer may be the cause of his death. "Uh, well, I think that....I think that you may....like her more than well, shall we say friends?" Jaken said timidly.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken.

"Well, m'Lord....I uh, I think that you are well, possibly in love with her...." Jaken shot a glance fearfully at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at Jaken then got up. "Is that so?"

"Well, it's just my opinion of course, I'm not saying it's right!!!!!" Jaken said hurriedly.

"Quiet, Jaken."

"Yes m'Lord."

"Jaken, stay here with Ah and Un while I go somewhere. I'll come back by daybreak." Sesshoumaru disappeared out of the forest.

When Sesshoumaru came out of the forest, he could smell Kikyo's scent. He followed it, and stopped, wondering why he was going towards it. He resumed walking towards her.

Kikyo felt a demonic aura coming closer to her, but she figured it was only Sesshoumaru. She didn't know for certain if she wanted to be with him or not, she couldn't figure out her feelings right now.

Sesshoumaru stopped a couple of feet from Kikyo and looked at her. Kikyo returned his gaze and felt herself blushing. She got up from laying on the meadow, and stared at Sesshoumaru some more. "What do you want? You already made yourself clear that you don't want me anymore."

"That's true," Sesshoumaru started. "But maybe..."

"You want me back?" Kikyo interrupted.

"I guess you can say that." Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't make me laugh." Kikyo glared at Sesshoumaru, her voice cold and full of hatred. "You think that I have to do every single word you say?! Well, you're wrong! You tell me to leave you, then you tell me to come back to you?! I don't give a damn of who you think are!!!! I don't care at all, okay?!?!?!?!? I don't want to listen to you anymore, I don't want to be with you anymore, I don't want to see you anymore, got that???" Kikyo was fuming with rage. "Just because your Lord of the Western Lands doesn't mean anything at all to me! I don't care about those things! I just want a man to lo..." Kikyo stopped.

"To love you, is that it?" Sesshoumaru spat back, his rage now surfacing. "So, you're basically saying as an undead miko, you just want to seek love? Go back to my disgusting little brother for that. He'll be happy to see you again. After all, wasn't it him that loved you in the first place?"

"Inu Yasha doesn't love me anymore, he loves my reincarnation. I can't stand her! That's why I want to kill her, because she stole Inu Yasha's heart from me! I don't like her at all, and I don't care if she's my reincarnation! I hate her, I hate everything about her! I can't even understand why is it that my reincarnation can be with Inu Yasha, but I can't!" Kikyo burst out crying.

Sesshoumaru looked shocked for a moment. Then he simply walked away, calling out, "I'll be waiting for you at the edge of the forest at daybreak. Don't you dare be late."

Kikyo looked up at Sesshoumaru.

Right then and there, both of them thought in their minds, can it be that I'm in love....? It...it can't, can it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End for now! Plz review! Until next time!


	6. I'M CALLING FOR HELP! Sry, AN!

Ok, I'm offically calling for TASUKETE! (help) I'm having a MAJOR writer's block here, and I've been trying to type up a decent chapter, but I can't get my brain to work! I know what the main event's gonna b, but that's for later, and now I just need some ideas from ya'll to get this story moving! I would like to listen to any of your ideas! It'll be greatly appreicated! . I'm 90 sure that this story can't continue without any of your help! So plz! Help me!

Suzume-chan


End file.
